This Sunday Morning
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Semi song fic. Its been awhile since The Prince and The Demon moved in together. Akaya and Ryoma spend a quiet morning together just enjoying each other's company.Slash,Brat Pair;Rated T. P.S.  finally let me upload this after 2 weeks of stalling


A/N: A little one shot to prove to you guys that I'm still alive :) Just a silly little fluffy thing I felt like writing after listening to Maroon 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, its characters or Maroon 5's song.

Title: Sunday Morning

Pairing: Brat Pair (AkayaXRyoma)

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two years since Echizen Ryoma had gone pro and three months since he and his surprisingly devoted boyfriend, Kirihara Akaya had moved in together. The unexpected duo had been going out since high school in Ryoma's first year and Akaya's second and had been together ever since. Even if they had some problems like other couples, the duo managed to stay strong and had a lot of support from their friends and family.<p>

Even Ehizen Najiroh couldn't say anything after he'd seen how happy Akaya had made Ryoma. But still, the old pervert had said something about finding Ryoga and making sure he had some grandkids to carry on the Echizen name and passion for tennis. Nanako and Rinko had been less dramatic in their acceptance and had merely congratulated the couple who had come out to them three months after their first date. Akaya's parents however weren't even surprised that their youngest son turned out to be batting for the other team and were just happy that he had found someone to love. Plus, Akaya having an older brother and sister help soothed their worry about grandkids since it was obvious Akaya wasn't going to father any with Ryoma.

With their union, the ex-Rikkai and Seigaku regular had formed an even closer relationship. Last they heard; they weren't the only ones from opposing tennis teams that had begun dating. Momoshiro had gotten together with Tachibana Ann, Fuji-senpai and Rikkai's Yukimura had formed quite an impressive friendship, their sadistic side complementing each other perfectly and Tezuka and Sanada had formed another pair of unlikely lovers, sharing their love for tennis and traditional background. The Golden Pair had gotten close to Marui Bunta and Jackal who had returned to Brazil a year prior and Niou, Renji and Yagyuu had become fast friends with Inui, Kawamura and Kaidoh.

The two ex-tennis teams' regulars would also hold monthly meets with other tennis teams like Hyotei, Yamabuki, Fudomine, , Jyosei Shonan, Shitenhouji, and even Higa-chu. Those gatherings were usually held at either the Yukimura or Atobe Estates but that's a story for another say.

* * *

><p>Currently Ryoma was nineteen years old and had just enrolled in Todai while Akaya was twenty and was on his third semester of studying (surprisingly) animation in Todai. They were having semester break at the moment and so the duo was left with nothing to do but lounge around, play tennis, go on dates and occasionally went to parties their senpai's had bullied them into.<p>

That morning it had started to rain heavily and the sleeping lovers didn't want to do anything but lounge around on the bed. Unfortunately, their bodies wanted their needs to be met and with some regret, Akaya untangled himself from the cocoon he and Ryoma had been in, kissing the green tinted haired boy a kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom to relieve himself and to take a quick shower. Moments later, Ryoma blinked, bleary eyed as he eyed the alarm clock. It read 9:45 a.m. and the young male couldn't be bothered to get up just yet. It was cold and raining and the bed was just so soft and the sheets were so warm. Who would want to get out of the bed with those conditions?

"Mada mada dane..." the green haired boy muttered to himself before getting up anyway, stretching as the sheets pooled down to lay at his feet. He was clad in nothing but a pair of Akaya's loose flannel pyjama bottoms and shivered slightly from the cold. Looking at the bed, Ryoma sighed and quickly made the bed before heading towards the kitchen to start the coffee maker and maybe make breakfast. After having living in the states for nearly three years due to tournaments, Ryoma had learned the basics of cooking and found out that he was actually pretty good at. At least he was better than Akaya and Momo-senpai when it came to cooking, although he would never be as good as Kawamura-senpai who had taken over his father's sushi shop.

"Let's see… Yesterday we had western so today I'll make miso soup, rice with nori, grilled fish, and maybe some of yesterday's dorayaki's." Ryoma said to himself after downing a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Getting to work, he managed to get everything done just as Akaya came out of the bedroom, hair wet and dripping onto his shirt.

"Smells good Ryo-chan." Akaya said with a grin, still sounding somewhat asleep even after his shower. Ryoma just shoot his a disapproving look before strutting towards his lover, grabbing the towel out of his hand and furiously rubbing it through Akaya's mess of curls, making the older and slightly taller male shriek like a little girl, much to Ryoma's amusement.

"Mada Mada Dane." He said cockily, kissing Akaya on the nose before heading off to the bathroom for a shower, smirking a bit when he heard Akaya muttering something about 'cute insufferable brats.'

After a quick shower, Ryoma came out dressed in shorts and a sleeveless Nike t-shirt. Akaya was waiting for him so they could eat breakfast together, making Ryoma smile as he sat down.

"Ittadakimassu." Both of them said before digging into their breakfast, Akaya moaning his approval, smiling happily as he ate his food and drank his soup.

"I'm glad you can cook or else I'd be eating charcoal for breakfast." He said in a joking tone, making Ryoma smirk, shaking his head as he watched Akaya practically inhale his food. It was surprising how Akaya and Momoshiro could eat. Ryoma was no better but compared to Momo and Akaya, he seemed to eat too little!

"The rain doesn't seem like it's going to stop." Ryoma observed as the rain continued to pour from outside the safe confines of their spacious apartment. Akaya had been chewing on his food thoughtfully, looking out the window and could only nod in response.

"Yeah… It's been raining pretty hard the last few days." Akaya said, gulping down the last of his food before collecting the dirty dishes so he could wash them. Ryoma remained seated at the dining table, unable to believe how domestic both his and Akaya's life turned out to be. He remembered a time where Akaya and he had had their first game. The injuries he received from the seaweed headed boy had taken days to heal but instead of discouraging Ryoma, it seemed to draw him in.

'Figures I'd have a masochistic side.' He thought while laying his head onto his folded arms on the kitchen table, just staring out the window as he listened to the rain and Akaya's soft humming. The song Akaya was humming though caught his attention and he turned slightly to peer at his boyfriend who had put the last of the dishes away and was slowly making his way towards Ryoma, grin on his face.

"Were you just humming an old Maroon 5 song?" Ryoma asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement as Akaya seemed to flush under his stare. Instead of responding, Akaya merely grinned, walking behind his shorter lover and embracing him from behind, singing softly into Ryoma's ear, making the smaller male flush but relax into the embrace. Despite not understanding English very well, Akaya sure could sing it.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling…_

_Steal some covers, share some skin…_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable _

_You twist to fit the mould that I am in…"_

Akaya crooned into Ryoma's ear, slowly extricating himself from his younger boyfriend so that he could pull Ryoma up and into the living room where the balcony overlooking the campus gardens was located. The rain has slowed into a light drizzle and the duo could easily see the tall trees and colourful flowers from their vantage point, looking oddly gorgeous in the rain and leaving the two young men feeling fresh and oddly giddy at the sight. Ryoma smiled and Akaya was once again entranced by how adorable and simple breath taking his lover truly was. The two years Ryoma had to spend in America had done wonders on the male.

"_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you…_

_That someday it would lead me back to you…"_

Akaya continued to sing softly as he gazed at his boyfriend. Sometimes Akaya still couldn't believe Ryoma had chosen him as a boyfriend despite having so many admirers. Kevin Smith, Fuji Syuusuke, and even Atobe Keigo had once vied for Ryoma's affection but the bratty boy had chosen Akaya and the seaweed headed boy was forever thanking whatever deity that made him worthy in Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma had grown during his time in the US. Although he was still shorter than Akaya and the other seniors but now at least he towered over Dan Taichi and the 'Freshman Trio' if he remembered right. His skin was a creamy colour not quite fair but not dark either. His lips were full, plump and peach coloured, just begging to be kissed and his eyes. God his eyes. The strange honey brown eyes that had entranced everyone with their intensity and passion looked content now, glowing warmly despite the cold temperature.

"_That maybe all I need…_

_In Darkness he is all I see…_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday Morning…"_

Akaya stopped singing to fully face his boyfriend. His eyes roving up and down the teen's body appreciatively and adoringly.

"God I missed you Ryo…" Akaya murmured, making Ryoma turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Akaya just smirked, leaning down to capture Ryoma's lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss. Pulling back, he saw that his younger lover was smiling. Not smirking but actually smiling and the sight was enough to take Akaya's breath away.

"Bakaya. I'm here now. No sense in missing someone who's right in front of you." Ryoma said and before Akaya could say anything about the hated nickname Niou had given him, Ryoma had pulled him into another kiss, extracting a moan from the raven haired male as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The rain had stopped completely by then but it went unnoticed by the two lovers.

'_And I never want to leave…'_

_END_

__

* * *

><p><p>

_A/N: Would have uploaded this sooner but wouldn't let me D: Anyway, read and review yeah?_


End file.
